Predator
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Soundwave comes down to Earth, he knows exactly what he wants and sets out to get it. Oneshot.


Predator.

Summary: When Soundwave comes down to Earth, he knows exactly what he wants and sets out to get it. Oneshot.

Rating: M for adult themes.

Pairings: Soundwave/Starscream.

Continuity: 07/09 Movieverse.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm just playing with them.

Warnings: Contains non-graphic but obvious slash, and character and mild plot spoils for "Transformers 2: Revenge Of The Fallen.

A/N: Thanks to KDZeal for some of the opinions around Cybertronian taboo. This is a giftfic for Sanjuno, when I had this idea I thought of her. Enjoy!

Predator.

Using the satellite system he was hooked up to, Soundwave had found his prey easily. Although Starscream was trying to hide from prying fleshy eyes and the optical network and sensors of their electronic drones, Soundwave was able to use them in ways he thought the humans would never have thought of.

The first thing he did was to blind the satellite he was currently utilising to any signs of Starscream's or his own presence. Soundwave had heard that these humans were resourceful, there was no point in taking unnecessary risks. Moving slowly and gracefully, he disengaged from the satellite, then repeated the same procedure with five more satellites he thought could conceivably constitute a threat if the humans got smart.

His purpose in orbit was done, and it was time for him to relocate to the planet's surface. He folded his disguise mode about himself smoothly to easier enter the planet's atmosphere, and angled down.

Although he resembled an Earth satellite, he was made of far tougher stuff, and although he made a fine and fiery entrance, nothing of his bodywork singed or melted. As he landed in the ocean, any soot from space-dust that had accumulated on his hide, or any he'd picked up on re-entry was washed off. When he emerged near where Starscream was hiding - having first scanned for nosy squishies and finding none - he emerged, gleaming, folded his satellite-fins away as he converted to bipedal form, and set off towards where he had detected the presence of the hiding Seeker.

He moved as fluidly as he had in space: zero-G had aided this in space but Soundwave was a mech who was as economical with his movements as with fuel, or information, and in certain circumstances, truth.

He did not approach directly but used a spiral approach, moving closer as he circled the area, looking for signs of traps or alarms, scanning in passive mode alone. Soundwave could have used active scans, but Starscream would have likely as not have detected them, and he saw no sense in alerting the Seeker to his presence and proximity. This stalking was part of the fun, part of the chase, and Seekers could be highly strung and nervous. Why chase off his prey only to have to start again, with Starscream aware of Soundwave's pursuit?

Finally, Soundwave's patience paid off: he got to a position where he could see the Seeker. Even better, he could see a path to approach his chosen prey, where he would not be seen until it was, for Starscream, too late.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream regarded the night sky sullenly. Why had Megatron left him on this backward world with its organic infestation? He was not needed here, and he suspected that the order to remain to "record and note developments" was more motivated by Megatron's anger over the Mission City incident than by a real need to have Starscream record things.

The Seeker hissed quietly, hoping that Megatron ran into some sort of trouble out there, leaving Starscream another opportunity to take over the Decepticon leadership. Of course there was Soundwave to think about, Soundwave, who could read minds and was fiercely loyal to Megatron. Starscream was not concerned about Soundwave's mind-reading abilities at this moment, for Soundwave was out in orbit, a safe distance away. Powerful as Soundwave's mental processes were, Starscream thought that the distance was likely too great to cause concern.

Starscream moved his head around, feeling eyes upon his back. He turned, and saw a flicker of movement and heard foliage swish and crack. He brought his missile-arm up, and peered into the darkness nervously. Another flicker of movement in the darkness brought Starscream's head around, but this time he saw the twin flashes of round, glowing light. Judging by the distance they were from the ground and the distance between them, it was the reflective eyes of one of the big cats that inhabited this area. He revved his engine loudly, and whatever it was decided that he was too big and strong to risk further investigation. He heard it move off.

Starscream chuckled to himself sourly. He was getting jumpy over organics. There was nothing out here in this remote and miserable area except fleshy organic life and irritating insectile organic life. Putting away his weapons, Starscream swatted at the cloud of insects that swarmed about him. They could not bite him as they did humans, of course, but if they got under his armour they either squelched gooily, or worse, blundered about inside, which made him _itch_.

As foliage crackled and swished again, Starscream did not even bother to turn. The animal life round here was active, and there was nothing here to be concerned about. Tuning out the sounds of movement from the forest behind him, he turned his gaze back to the stars.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Had Soundwave the faceplates for it, he would have grinned. As it was his mandibles stretched outwards in anticipation. What a remarkable stroke of good fortune! Starscream's embarrassment at being so jumpy had caused him to lower his guard. Not that Soundwave had anticipated too many problems even if the Seeker had been on full alert, but it would make things easier.

He kept to his original plan, moving as stealthily as if Starscream were anticipating his arrival. Starscream, by lowering his guard, had made things easier, but it did not do well to be complacent, for that could lead to errors.

Within a few minutes he had reached his location, a spot immediately behind Starscream, who was still oblivious. Careful not to make too much noise, Soundwave stepped out of the forest, and swiftly closed the distance between them, arms outspread and hands ready.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream was in the middle of imagining all the possible accidents or emergencies Megatron could suffer in the cold reaches of space when he became aware of the other's close proximity. Before he could react, he felt a hand grasp the wrist of his weapon-arm as an arm snaked under his other arm and crossed his chest, the hand gripping the opposite wing. It was Starscream's instinct to attempt to twist out of the grip but the attempt caused so much pain as the wing began to bend under the strain, that he was forced to stop. He reached up with his free hand to try and pry the hand off, but the grip was too strong, the mech was too strong. In one audio he heard the husky voice of Soundwave whispering to him. Although the other mech's voice was quiet, the words were quite clear.

"Starscream. Finally, you are at Soundwave's mercy."

The Seeker was terrified. Soundwave must have been there at least long enough to have read all the thoughts Starscream had been having about Megatron's possible demise. He would kill him for treacherous thoughts, Starscream fretted, and was about to plead for his life when Soundwave let out a husky chuckle.

"If Soundwave wanted Starscream dead, it would already be so."

Starscream realised the truth of this as Soundwave said it, and almost relaxed, but then he felt a dozen tickling contacts on his hide and looked down to see Soundwave's tentacles curling round his arms and legs and body, restraining him further, the ends probing and teasing at any chink and seam that might give them entrance. At this, Starscream struggled harder, terrified that Soundwave planned to invade his mind and plunder his processors for any treacherous thought or plans to take over the leadership. There were, Starscream knew, an abundance of those to be found.

What reduced his struggling was not anything Soundwave said, but a combination of his actions and Starscream's own observations. The hand on the Seeker's wing relaxed its death grip - the tentacles about Starscream's body and limbs made the restraint unnecessary - and began caressing it and stroking it, as his other arm slid back up the other arm to give the same attention to the other wing. Starscream shuddered and sighed at the tingling pleasure the caresses created, and as he did he recalled that Soundwave's tentacles could force their way through plating if he so wished. However, the tentacle ends were still plucking and testing, waiting as if…as if for permission?

Starscream knew as much as any other Cybertronian that forcing another was as taboo as killing unarmed sparklings, and was also aware that some mechs would only take the words 'stop' or 'no', or an obvious, violent resistance, as a refusal. He also knew however, that once 'no' had been said, these same mechs would respect that and back off.

Soundwave was a mech of few words, and it struck Starscream that although he could have taken what he sought, that this was perhaps Soundwave's way of asking, by indicating what he wanted and waiting. The nature of Soundwave's spy work involved much waiting, it was something Soundwave was good at. A denser Seeker might not have worked it out, but he was Starscream, a scientist, and he was smart! This was Soundwave's way of asking permission, he realised. Soundwave's hunt was not to kill him, unless he planned to inferface him into deactivation.

Starscream gave a smirk: there was only one thing Seekers excelled at more than flying, and that was interfacing. As Soundwave sensed his acquiescence, the tentacles made delicate contact with Starscream's hide, slipped beneath his plating via his suddenly-relaxed seams, and began giving and receiving data.

Starscream's optics widened as he became aware that despite Starscream's opposition to Megatron, Soundwave had always found him attractive. Starscream mentally preened, the tentacles about him preventing him doing so physically, and admitted that Soundwave was worth a second look as well, although he had never admitted it in the past.

Starscream would have liked to have turned to face Soundwave at that point, but the tentacles were too tightly wrapped around him to do so. Even as he thought it, the tentacles relaxed enough to allow the motion and Starscream turned with a chuckle. Sometimes, having a lover who could read minds had it's uses.

Soundwave laughed again himself, both audibly and down the datastream as Starscream turned, and then, with no words needed, he showed Starscream that his mind working in conjunction with his hands, could do things to Starscream's body that made it writhe and dance beneath his touch. Most of the sounds were Starscream's own cries and moans of pleasure, and Starscream abruptly recalled that this loving was meant to be carried out by both sides. Raising his arms as much as the tentacles would allow, he pulled Soundwave's shoulders forward and craned his own neck upwards and back.

His derma made contact with Soundwave's, as the latter pulled back his mandibles long enough to allow the engagement of their mouths. The mandibles sprang back inwards, but only dug lightly at Starscream's faceplates, more of a love-nibble than a bite. The Seeker groaned into Soundwave's mouth, then bucked as Soundwave's hand slid around to caress the back of his wings and his tailfins, then continued their caressing down his back.

When the clever fingers of Soundwave slipped into the inside of both of Starscream's thrusters, his groans became screams, screams of ecstasy that Soundwave eagerly swallowed in the cavity of his mouth. The Seeker bucked one, twice against him, his canopy scraping against Soundwave's own body. Soundwave could feel both through his data-tentacles and direct from Starscream's mind that the Seeker was approaching overload, although the growing heat and beat of Starscream's Spark would have told him had he lacked both these facilities.

He felt Starscream's own hands begin to wander as the Seeker attempted a loving retaliation, touching and stroking, but it was only once they brushed along the inside of his satellite-fins that he twitched and gasped. Soundwave felt Starscream's satisfaction that he had found Soundwave's sensitive place as he deliberately teased and stroked the surface with small, short touches. As Soundwave groaned and tugged Starscream closer against him, the Seeker broke their kiss to look up and ask "Do you want me to go on?"

A Spark-felt groan and a push that made their bodies scrape together again, combined with a longer and firmer caress of one of his thrusters, gave Starscream his answer. As he moved his hands against Soundwave's fins again, Soundwave left one hand where it was, and allowed the other to glide down Starscream's side, his back, his aft, and back up over his wing, noting what touches pushed the Seeker closer to overload. He bent his head to let his mandibles nibble gently at Starscream's neck, and was rewarded when the action proved enough to send Starscream into a bucking, screaming, twitching overload.

He supported Starscream's weight as he fell, bearing him carefully down to a soft landing and lying prone beside him. He gave a last brief scan to check for danger and found none. Then, and only then, did he set his systems to take the overload sensations and loop them back to himself and Starscream both, and to repeat for three minutes.

A few seconds later, the feedback-overload sensations sent Soundwave himself into his own overload. Starscream was already on either his second or his third, but that was irrelevant to Soundwave as he reached to clasp the Seeker to him, as they both writhed and twitched in a corona of pleasurable sensation, repeated and replayed over and over and over again.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When Starscream roused out of recharge, at first he could not remember where he was or who he was curled up with. Then his processors clicked into gear and he remembered. He was loath to move away from the other mech, for his Spark was warm and comfortable so close to his own, but they could not lie there for eternity, as nice as that prospect might be.

Starscream's shifting of limbs woke the other mech, who reached out a clawed hand to gently catch Starscream by the helm, almost like Megatron had after his resurrection, but infinitely gentler, the hand merely supporting the head, not pulling or digging in as Megatron had done.

"Soundwave is grateful. Work must now be attended to. This need not be only one encounter. Understood?"

Starscream nodded in response, his processors spinning. There might be a repeat of that amazing, pleasureable interface experience? Starscream had lost count of how many overloads he had had, but was also not too sore, which would have been the result of too many. Soundwave obviously knew that Seekers got easier to overload the more they had in one session, but was also aware that too many would become painful and unpleasant.

Soundwave released Starscream and regained his footing with an ease Starscream envied. He paused, then extended a helping hand. Surprised, the Seeker took it and Soundwave helped him to his own feet.

"Work first." Soundwave stated. "Preparations must be made. Then, leisure can be taken without guilt."

"Certainly." Starscream said. "I've made a start on some sort of shelter. Follow me."

Soundwave allowed the Seeker to precede him, and dutifully followed. He was sated, happy and content. All the effort had been worth it, for his need had been great. He had been in space entirely too long and was pleased to find such a willing and pleasing partner to relieve his need.

On top of that, the hunt and chase had been almost as much fun as the finale.


End file.
